Mental Hospital Dissection
by catsandbooksandtelly
Summary: Sebastian Moran's check up at the St. Barts Hospital for the Criminally Insane takes a terrible turn when Dr. Jim Moriarty decides to do an experiment. TW: violence, pain, torture, death. Rated M for violence. IDK this just kinda happened on omegle and I thought I should share.


This kinda happened on omegle and I thought I should share it with you. I honestly don't know what I was expecting. Sebastian played by me. Jim played by .com TW: pain, torture(I guess), death.

* * *

St. Bart's hospital for the criminally insane was home to criminals of all shapes, sizes, and mental states. When the military had sent him here, though, Sebastian Moran's opinion quickly became that some of the doctors and psychiatrists were even crazier. Seb wasn't sure if he was more curious or concerned for his safety to find out that his routine checkup would be taken care of by Doctor Moriarty that afternoon. He sat on the examining table in his straitjacket and kicked his legs back and forth in an almost childlike manner while he waited impatiently. He would hopefully be able to hide the nasty cough he had come down with. Anything to speed the process.

Jim had worked here for a few years now, it was the best place for someone like him. They didn't question when patients were experimented on or disappeared. Most of the doctors were just as sadistic as he was. And now he had Sebastian Moran, who had held Jim's interest for a while now. "And how are we feeling today?" He asked as he walked into the room with a fake smile.

He looked up as the doctor entered the room following him with his eyes and still kicking his legs he shrugged, "Fine."

"Except for your cough." Jim stated, he had been watching Sebastian for a few days. "We will have to do something about that I am sure." Or not Jim thought, could just wait and see if it would go away or got worse. It was funny when they got worse. He walked closer and frowned at Sebastian, "Stop kicking or I will cut your legs off." Jim said it almost jokingly, but he would actually do it if he felt like it.

Seb sighed. He knew the doctor would have figured it out but it was worth a try. He stopped kicking his legs, not saying anything.

"Why so silent? Come on Sebby dearest, say something." Jim grabbed some of his supplies, he wasn't really going to do a checkup but he liked annoying people. He held a light for looking down Sebastian's throat, "More specifically say ahh."

"Ahh" he said and let Jim check his throat wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Jim quickly looked at his throat, it was red and Jim did have the medical knowledge to know what was wrong and what should be done. That didn't mean he was going to use the knowledge. "There, not so difficult. Now how are you feeling? Anything wrong aside fro the cough?" Jim wanted Sebastian to actually talk, it was no fun if the man remained quiet.

"I'm fine." He repeated, not in the mood for saying anything else.

Jim's eyes darkened, "It is almost like you don't want to talk to me. And after I waited so long to meet you. Fine." Jim reached over and took a scalpel out of a drawer, it shouldn't have been there in the first place but that didn't matter. "I want you to tell me what hurts, if you are good then the pain will stop." Jim explained before cutting a line down Sebastian's cheek.

Seb flinched as the cold metal cut down his cheek. That was unexpected. He almost smiled. Almost. He liked the pain, encouraged it even. That's why he didn't say anything as the doctor ran the scalpel down his cheek. That's why he didn't resist.

Jim tilted his head to the side in consideration, "I forget sometimes that you are all insane, you like the pain don't you?" He pushed the blade deeper, probably going to leave a scar now. "How much do you think? How long until you stop enjoying it? Could I kill you before you resisted?"

Seb shrugged, "What do you expect? It's a mental hospital." The corner of his mouth twitched up in a sort of smirk, "Then again you're insane too."

Jim giggled, "Of course I am insane! I kill my patients. Haven't decided about you though, you are less dull." It might be better to keep Sebastian alive, more experiments. Jim lowered the scalpel, "Your file is very vague you know, tell me what you did to get here. I am sure it's hilarious."

He frowned as Jim lowered the scalpel, "Oh, not much. Just murdered everybody in my company."

"Oh that is good." Jim laughed, "How long did it take you and what weapon?" He didn't consider the amount of people as the impressive thing, Jim preferred to hear if any skill was involved. As he spoke he stabbed the blade into Sebastian's side, it had to go through the strait jacket but there was enough of a point for it to go through the skin.

Seb smiled, he was happy the blade was cutting his flesh again and decided it was safe to answer, if it would keep the pain going, "10 minutes. Knife."

"I love knives, so much control over the person's pain." Jim said, cutting through the jacket and the skin beneath. "I have to admit that your timing was good, I'd say nine out of ten on the murders. Did you do it for fun? Or was there some other boring reason." Jim hated when people killed out of anger or revenge. No, much better to kill out of boredom or amusement.

Seb shrugged, "It was fun, and they were annoying, but mostly fun." He would keep talking as long as the pain kept coming. It wasn't the pain he enjoyed, more the sensation that came with it. A sort of high.

Jim hummed in response, the blood was soaking through now and he watched it with usual fascination with the color. After a moment he reached his hand up and threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair, pulling it back until the ex army sniper was laying down on the patient's bench. Jim stood over him and grinned, "I could just start an autopsy, at least part of it would be after death."

Seb frowned, he liked the pain but he didn't want to die. Difficult situation really. "If you think that's a good idea." He replied, smirking at Jim, "I wouldn't mind." He decided there was no use in living anymore and he would rather die at the hand of Jim Moriarty than anyone else, or something boring like sickness.

Jim caught the moment of worry in Sebastian's eyes, the man might not want to die yet but why would that stop Jim? "Wouldn't mind? Alright, scream if you change your mind." He smiled before pulling the scalpel sharply out of his side, it wasn't a good blade for what Jim had planned so he tossed it aside and took out his own knife, bigger yet just as sharp. Before any cutting Jim moved to Sebastian's feet and used the restraints in the bench to hold them down, couldn't have his patient kicking out at him.

Seb didn't try to resist as Jim restrained his feet. He wasn't sure how long he would last, but he sure as hell wanted to find out. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at the knife the doctor had pulled out.

"You should...not that I would stop of course." Jim looked over Sebastian carefully, mentally mapping out how much damage he could do before it became fatal. Half a minute later he had his plan and set about restraining the rest of Sebastian's body before cutting open the straight jacket, wanting better access to his chest. The first cut Jim made was along Sebastian's stomach, barely breaking the skin.

Seb didn't say anything as the cut was made. He closed his eyes in bliss, planning on enjoying every second, every cut Jim made. He wouldn't let it go to waste. He decided he would be happy to die like this, on Jim's terms, he wouldn't mind it.

Jim cut for several minutes, he took his time and they were all very shallow. Most of them had already stopped bleeding. Now there was a pattern carved lightly into Sebastian's skin and Jim was now using it as an outline. He dug the knife deeper and slightly to the side, cutting a long strip which he could peel away. "I hope you aren't too attached to your skin." Jim joked, giggling at his own words.

Seb smiled, "Most people are." He joked in return, wincing slightly as the skin was peeled off his body. He had never felt this alive before, he liked it, wanted it to continue.

Jim smiled as more skin made way for more blood, if he went deeper he could start getting organs. Fun to do a dissection on someone living. Jim suddenly pulled away the next strip of skin quickly, before digging the blade into the wound. Jim always got more violent as he began to enjoy himself. "I like you Sebby, you make a wonderful murder victim."

Seb smirked, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." In fact he was too. He was enjoying this new sort of pain Jim brought with him, a new sort of high he couldn't seem to get enough of.

Jim leaned over and kissed Sebastian, all sharp teeth and biting while he pushed the blade deeper. When he pulled back he laughed, "I would keep you if I didn't like killing you so much." He looked back at Sebastian's stomach, now missing lots of skin, and carefully cut with the knife. Much deeper than before now, actually nearing the organs. Jim pulled the flesh apart as he looked and decided what to do next.

Seb smiled, "Do whatever you want." He didn't mind what happened to him, not now anyways. He was bound to die sooner or later, and he was quite enjoying this thing they had going.

"A dangerous thing to say to anyone, let alone me. But you love it don't you?" Jim cut into his stomach again, he had decided against removing organs like an autopsy or dissection and was simply destroying any tissues he came across. Eventually he would hit the right organ or artery and Sebastian would die quickly enough, Jim was looking forward to watching his death.

Sebastian's smile widened, "I do." He watched Jim as he cut into his body, enjoying the pain. It would go away sometime, and Seb wasn't sure he wanted it to.

There was a knock at the door, Jim had another patient to meet, but there was no way he was leaving, "Come in here and I carve out your eyes!" He yelled without looking up, he could hear the footfalls as the person left. Jim focused again on Sebastian, he had done enough damage that the ex sniper would die no matter what, there was no saving him now. "Twenty nineteen, eighteen..." Jim began counting under his breath as he cut more and more into Sebastian's body.

Seb closed his eyes again, enjoying the high he was on while it lasted. 17, 16, 15, he started to count down in his head along with the doctor.

"Fourteen, thirteen..." Jim stabbed the knife down into Sebastian's chest when he reached eight, just right of his heart but definitely hitting a lung. That along with the large amount of lost blood was perfectly timed with Jim's counting, he leaned over Sebastian and watched closely, "Five, four, three..."

Seb gasped when the doctor punctured his lung. Yet he couldn't help but admire the precision of it, perfectly timed. He closed his eyes as the pain increased only to subside. So this is what it felt like. No more pain. He was gonna miss the pain.

"Two, one." Jim whispered as Sebastian stopped breathing. He felt the sniper's pulse and smiled when there was nothing. That had been the funnest kill in ages, as much a Jim loved the screams a silent enjoyment was just as good if not better, he would have to find another like Sebby. Jim admired his work for another few minutes before leaving the body there, washing his hands of blood and picking up his schedule. They had a policy that any patients who were found dead were cremated, no matter the circumstance. Jim whistled as he left to go to his next patient, a new man by the name of Sherlock Holmes. Jim hoped he would be fun.


End file.
